A Padawan's Dilemma
by BluJester
Summary: The force was searching - it found Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

The force was searching. The appointed time was drawing near. The chosen one was soon to be created. The force is everywhere and always changing.

* * *

Obi-Wan was once again roaming the temple tunnel system. His duties were done and his master was not expecting him for some time. Meditation was not one of Obi-Wan's strong suits but today he made a resolution. He would meditate and he would go deeper into the force than ever before. Usually Obi-Wan would have a Masters supervision when first delving deeper into the force, but that was unneeded he was old enough to commune with the force alone and unhindered.

Obi-Wan found an unused section of tunnel. He sat down and a plume of dust rose. _Make that a very unused section of tunnel._ Closing his eyes he reached into the force. At first it proved elusive but soon he was embraced as always by the force. Slowly Obi-Wan started reciting all he had learned, his first lessons in the crèche, continuing into initiate-hood, and finally all he had learned since becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan. Every recitation brought him deeper into the force, deeper that he had ever been, even with a masters help. Soon he was not sure he could get out unless the force helped him, but he didn't care about that right now. To be fully in the force's embrace was wonderful; every beautiful thing imaginable was before him if he wished. He was one with the force. Time had no meaning he was there a moment a lifetime, he could see the future the past the now around him, he could be anywhere or everywhere with a thought.

Obi-Wan - the force…

The force – Obi-Wan…

It was getting harder to tell the difference.

Suddenly, the force reached toward Obi-Wan instead of him reaching for it. A question came to him. *Will you serve me?* 'Of Course!' Obi-Wan thought back. Qui-Gon's lessons on the living force, and following the will of the force over the will of the council, coming through strongly. The force felt pleased at his answer.

The force filled him with such light he glowed. Obi-Wan felt an odd change come over him with the force's embrace. He heard the words of Jedi throughout time echoing "Chosen…"

The force slowly left Obi-Wan leaving a command as it went *Sleep young one.*


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan awoke in a dark tunnel, although there seemed to be a small bit of illumination centered around him.

It _is_ me. Obi-Wan realized looking at his glowing hands. Obi-Wan was frightened until he realized he could feel the remnants of the force on his skin. _Strange_, Obi-Wan thought, _the masters never warned about this side-effect of force use._

He slowly rose from his slumped over position, resting his hands on his knees as he prepared to rise. Lifting himself up he scrunched his nose as a wave of pain came crashing into his stomach. Obi-Wan steadied himself against the side of the tunnel, just as he felt he was going to pass out from the pain the force came to him and started soothing it away. Awe filled Obi-Wan as he realized he didn't even have to call on the force, it just came to him. Once the pain had ebbed to nothing Obi-Wan started toward his quarters and Qui-Gon. When he finally exited the tunnel system and started wandering the temple corridors he had a feeling he was very late in returning. The temple lights were lowered for the night cycle and only a few masters crossed his path.

When he entered the pass code for his quarters and looked at Qui-Gon's pacing form and stormy face he knew he was in trouble.

Qui-Gon quickly moved toward Obi-Wan grabbing his shoulders, slightly shaking him he asked, "Where have you been Padawan? Your crèche-mates and I have been searching for you. I had to send them to bed, the morning cycle has just begun."

Obi-Wan cringed as he realized he'd been gone a whole day. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep Master"

Qui-Gon let out a frustrated moan releasing him. "Obi-Wan you should have better control over yourself, your lack of discipline is unsettling and because of it your friends have lost their sleep this night.

Mortified, Obi-Wan lowered his head, a crimson blush covering his face.

"Young-ling I think it's time for both of us to sleep" Qui-Gon said rubbing his temple. "We'll discuss this further in the morning."

Obi-Wan bowed "Yes, Master"

Even as Obi-Wan headed toward his room in shame the force once again sent waves lapping over him, relaxing him, letting him know everything would be okay.


End file.
